


spa nights

by MrGrumpyGills43



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, for kaedyn on tumblr!, hope you like it and sorry its a bit late!!!, voltronss2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrumpyGills43/pseuds/MrGrumpyGills43
Summary: As far as he could remember, Lance was always covered in soulmarks. He fell in love fast and hard, often getting his heart broken in the process. Still, people loved to compliment his many marks, cooing over the unique designs. It helped that he could recall who each one applied to, and when exactly the mark came to be. Lance considered it his best feature.





	spa nights

As far as he could remember, Lance was always covered in soulmarks. He fell in love fast and hard, often getting his heart broken in the process. Still, people loved to compliment his many marks, cooing over the unique designs. It helped that he could recall who each one applied to, and when exactly the mark came to be. Lance considered it his best feature.

His mark, however, was hidden on the inside of his right ankle. When he was younger, he often chose to go barefoot to show off the arrow-esque heart. It was his pride and joy until he found a new mark tattooed onto his left thigh.

_ It was in second grade, and Lance had been spending all of his time with the sweet, shy transfer student Hunk. The boy had come in from the Philippines and as a native to Cuba, Lance found it easy to bring the new boy out of his shell. Science was a favorite subject for both children, as were superheroes.  _

_ They were currently hanging out at Lance’s house, the duo sequestered in his room while the comforting aroma of Lance’s mama’s cooking infused the air. Hunk was staying for dinner and it was tradition for the woman to go all out for any guest. _

_ “And then- then they just shot into the air! It was a total twist ending,” Lance exclaimed, his hands perfectly mimicking the events he had witnessed. “They’re going to have to face the bad guys soon, and it’s going to be totally awesome to watch!” _

_ Hunk’s eyes were wide in awe, his mouth in the shape of a perfect ‘o’. “Man, I wish I had that channel. Makuahine says that I get enough of the show just from listening to you, though.” _

_ At this, Lance felt his face flush. Hunk talked about him to his mom! He was at the peak of his young, second grader life. “Then I’ll just have to keep sharing it with you! It’s only fair that you get to hear it from a fantastic storyteller like myself!” _

_ Hunk smiled widely, his cheeks almost aching at the effort he put into the sign of gratitude. “I wouldn’t want to hear it from anyone else!” _

_ Almost at once, Lance felt a slight sting on his thigh. Curious, he pulled his shorts up a little to get a look. A small orange yellow symbol shone back at him, its shape taking on that of a volcano.  _

_ The two boys looked at each other in shock before Hunk tore off his right shoe to get a closer look at the mark he had assumed would show up. Neither were disappointed when they received matching soulmarks, excitement rolling off of them in waves. _

_ “Mamá!” Lance yelled, racing to the kitchen while dragging Hunk behind him. “Mamá, we got each other’s marks! Look, look, look!” _

_ Said woman turned around, her son’s entrance eliciting a smile from her gentle face. “¿De verdad? Let me see.” _

_ Neither boy hesitated as they exposed the matching marks, the vibrant colors contrasting both of their dark skin. “We’re soulmates! Nothing can break us apart!” Lance exclaimed, grabbing Hunk’s hand tightly in his. _

_ His mother leaned down, putting a hand on each boy’s shoulder. “Sí, you’re right! And don’t ever,  _ ever _ let some pendejo tell you otherwise. If they have an issue with it, then that’s on their heart.” _

_ Both boys nodded seriously before returning back to speaking amongst themselves.  _

The advice that Lance’s mamá had given them wasn’t forgotten. Hunk and Lance stayed friends and eventually, started dating once they were comfortable enough with having a polyamorous relationship. They both had a special love for each other that couldn;t be broken, so what was the hurt in dating other people, too?

For Lance, the remarkable mark-full boy, there was a lot.

_ The first time he had his heart broken was at their junior year prom. He had just gotten up the nerve to ask Nyma to be his date. Her smirk and teasing smile had gone right over poor Lance’s head. It very soon became apparent that to her, he was nothing more than someone to make her recent ex-girlfriend jealous. It worked of course, and the two girls wandered off on their own. _

_ Lance spent the rest of the night crying on Hunk’s lap, the pastel yellow thorn bush burning on his rib cage. It was a quick fall, but a hard one all the same.  _

_ Later, when Nyma apologized and they became friends, Lance couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at the girl. Some people were only meant for one person and it was obvious to Lance that her and the rainbow-haired Ezor were definitely meant to be. Even with their ups and downs, they were happy with each other. _

Things didn’t change all that much when the duo went to college together. They roomed together and had a couple of classes together, so everything was normal.

Until Lance began taking notice of a certain Keith Kogane.

“I just want to kiss him,” he whined, applying Hunk’s face mask as the other painted his nails a pretty pink. “But his lips are so chapped and don’t even get me on the greasy trap that he calls hair.”

Tongue sticking out in concentration, Hunk didn’t mess a bit of information from his boyfriend. “Why don’t you invite him on a spa date or to hang out with us while we’re doing this? That’s a sneaky way to get his hygiene boosted.”

Lance perked up, his hand pausing on Hunk’s cheek. “Babe, honey, sweetie pie, have I ever told you how much I love you and your amazing plans.”

The smile he received was radiant, and if their faces weren’t covered in cream, Lance would’ve kissed him then and there.

And that was how, just a few days later, Keith found himself in the dorm of Lance and Hunk. They had cleared the one coffee table in the room and were currently preparing all the necessities. 

Lance was pulling out the many, many different nail polishes they had collected over the years. “And that’s all of them… I think. What color do you like the most?”

“Just don’t pick the sparkly teal one, that one is Lance’s favorite,” Hunk warned from where he stood in the makeshift kitchen. The microwave was working on creating the concoction they called a ‘sugar rub’. Keith didn’t want to question what was in it.

“Um…” his attention returned to the many polishes laid out on the table. Of course the one that stuck out was… “I like the skull one with red and black in it. Where did you get it?”

Looking overly happy in the choice Keith made, Lance began putting the rest up, Hunk and him not needing their nails redone so soon. “I found it at Hot Topic! Surprisingly, they have a lot of beauty care items. I also found some aliens eye exfoliants if you want to use those.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at his lips. “It sounds a lot like you went into that store  _ looking _ for something to get me. Am I wrong?”

At that, Lance blushed, ducking his head down. “M-maybe I did. Is it wrong to want your guest to feel comfortable at your home spa?”

Hunk took the side of the table between Keith and Lance, alien exfoliants in one hand and bowl of sugar rub in the other. “I was the one who found them actually. Lance was too busy ogling the My Chemical Romance they still had in stock. The emo trinity is something none of us will be able to let go.” He punctuated this with a dramatic sigh.

“I’m more of a FOB kid to be honest,” Keith admitted, letting Lance take his hand as Hunk began wiping mixture on his face. It smelled delicious and he really had to fight to not try to lick it off of his cheek. “The only songs I’ve listened to by MCR are Mama and the, uh, na-na one? Lots of ‘na’s?”

While Hunk silently agreed, Lance put one of his hands to his chest in mock horror. “Not even Welcome to the Black Parade? And you call yourself an emo kid…”

A laugh erupted out of Keith, one that made the others freeze until they began to join in as well. 

That’s when the triple sensation of soulmarks happened. Keith’s breath stopped short, two different marks appearing on him and fear dawning on him.  _ They’re  _ dating! He reprimanded himself.  _ And you just so happened to fall for both of them? Great job. _

Lance and Hunk on the other hand, traded delighted expressions. “Hey, Keith…” Hunk started.

“I’m so sorry, I should be going.” Keith made a move to stand up, but multiple hands held him in place.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Keith, we’re polyamorous, you know that, right?” Lance questioned, his eyes desperately searching Keith’s face. The fact that a red fist had appeared under his right ear made Keith relax some. “Let’s finish your nails and mask and then we’ll talk about it, okay?”

Keith nodded and they resumed their previous positions, this time a comfortable silence spread amongst them. It gave Keith time to slow down and think. He was grateful that they weren’t pushing for an answer right away- he didn’t think he’d have enough of a thought process put together to give them.

Two hours later and Keith’s face was as soft as a baby’s butt. Even with Lance’s attempts to slap his hands away, he couldn’t stop feeling his face. “Man,” he said, “if I knew that dating you two would get me skin like this, I would’ve tried to make the first move sooner.”

Lance’s eyes lit up and he leaned forward. “Does that mean that you’re okay with…”

“With dating the both of us?” Hunk finished, his head tilting to the side as he smiled softly. “I’d love to get to know more about you, Keith.” The mark below his ear was unmistakable as well. They all had each other’s marks. The perfect trio of soulmates.

As an answer, Keith took one hand of each boy in his and kissed their knuckles. “I would want nothing more than to date you two.”

Lance hugged him first, and Hunk followed fast. It eventually dissolved into a cuddle puddle that lasted the entire night.


End file.
